Siarnaq
is a character appearing in Mega Man ZX Advent, being one of the 4 new Mega Men. He obtains Model P, and participates in the Game of Destiny. The player fights him at Legion HQ. Model P equips Siarnaq with a Kunai launcher and Cross Stars and also allows him to vanish into thin air. Appearance Siarnaq appears as a young male with pale skin with dark purple spiky hair. He is characterized by his emotionless, static personality and small irises. Fitting with the motif of his biometal, he is dressed in a ninja-like garb. The lower half of his face is obscured by a long red flowing scarf. Like his fellow Mega Men, Siarnaq wears the standard Mega Man jacket with a purple coloration. Personality His personality is monotone and robotic, making him seem almost lifeless. He is shown to be computer-like, and his speech is capitalized, making him seem more like a Mechaniloid than a Human/Humanoid/Reploid. (for example, asking to "INPUT RESPONSE" and declaring "INCOMPREHENSIBLE.") Other than that, he seems to have no personality at all, except being at least slightly sadistic, shown when the player is defeated by him and he laughs dementedly. His laugh may show his hidden, or already shown personality, depending on the game's version. If the game is the american version, he will make a robotic and monotonous evil laugh, thus showing his robotic and cold personality. But if the game is the Japanese version, he will utter a quite strange, joker-esque laugh, possibly showing that he might also be psychotic, even insane at that. This is supported further by his disk, which speaks of his past being wrought with betrayal. Attacks *Siarnaq will always dash into thin air throughout the battle. *SIarnaq's charge attack depends on what character you play as. As Grey, he will launch a Cross Star that deflects off the walls. In Normal / Hard mode, he will launch 2. As Grey, he will summon Mandala Stars surrounding him, then spread throughout the whole battlefield. *Siarnaq will latch onto a railing, and will fire kunais at your direction. *Siarnaq will sometimes appear behind you and fire kunais. *Siarnaq's ultimate move results in him cloning himself to 3 Shadow Clones, and you must hit the correct one to stop his move. If you fail to do so, each clone will fire 2 kunais at your direction. In Expert Mode, there will be 4 clones, and the kunais travel faster. The Homing Shot is very helpful in this situation. Hitting the wrong clone will just make it disappear. History Siarnaq first appears after Grey/Ashe defeats Rospark and witnesses a Raider's soul being absorbed into Model W, along with Aeolus. He declares himself "Model P, the Shadow Mega Man" and states that Siarnaq is a codename. Siarnaq encounters the player once more, when the player tries to reach Legion, and fights Grey/Ashe, but is defeated and retreats. Siarnaq appears in a flashback shown by the cipher, along with all the other Biometal users (excluding Grey/Ashe). He appears once more before the player faces Ouroborous, along with Atlas, Aeolus, and Thetis, trying to stop Grey/Ashe from advancing. However, a timed arrival of Aile/Vent distracts the four long enough for Grey/Ashe to get to the center of Ouroborous. It is then revealed that the four Biometals, including Model P, were stolen prior to Mega Man ZX Advent and were given away. They then "commence battle procedure." After Ouroborous starts falling apart, Model Z decides to take down the enemy Mega Men by himself, and allows Aile/Vent to go rescue Grey/Ashe, who fainted after the battle. Model Z manages to freeze the four Biometals, which freezes the users themselves. The conclusion of the battle is unknown, since Aile/Vent did not mention anything about Model Z during the ending. However, if the player beats hard mode, then a secret ending shows the 4 Enemy Mega Men alive and well, in their MegaMerged form (It's also implied that the original immortal Reploid Data was inserted into them, as, right after Master Thomas asked Master Mikhail what he think happened to the original immortal Reploid data, the four showed up). Gallery Siarnaq_concept_art.jpg|Siarnaq's early concept art Siarnaq_modelP_concept.jpg|Concept art of Siarnaq using Model P SiarnaqModelP.png|Siarnaq using Model P Etymology *Siarnaq (pronounced /ˈsiːɑrnɑːk/ SEE-ar-naak), is the name of an irregular, non-spherical moon of Saturn that follows an eccentric, retrograde orbit. Trivia *He is the only one of the four enemy Mega Men who never stated his rationale in terms of participating in the Game of Destiny at all; Thetis stated that he wanted to punish humanity for polluting the planet's water supply, Atlas wanted humanity to evolve much quicker, and Aeolus wanted to eliminate all "fools" from the planet, leaving only himself standing. Siarnaq, meanwhile, never revealed why he even wanted Biometal W or to win the Game of Destiny, if he even had a reason to begin with. He could have done so because he "felt like it," as certain other characters have done in different ways and different causes. *Since Siarnaq states his name is just a codename, his true name is unknown. *While playing as Ashe and Grey, and obtaining Siarnaq's data, his voice while playing as him instead of sounding robotic, sounds more natural. This may have been Siarnaq's voice from before he lost his emotions (or a reference to Phantom, Model P's basis). *Siarnaq's theme, Bullet Drive, was specially remixed for the Mega Man ZX Advent Soundtrack -ZXA Tunes- album. The song is called "Chun hsu wei lai", and features Chinese vocals by Sheng Zhiheng. *In the games manual his name is misspelled Sirnaq. *An interesting note about Siarnaq's personality in contrast with his Biometal's past self is that he doesn't seem to reflect any of Phantom's traits, whereas Aeolus copies Harpuia's perfectionist attitude, Atlas copies Fefnir's extreme agression, and Thetis copies Leviathan's playfulness. However, this may be due to his scarred past, as he may have had total dedication to his allies before he became a cold-blooded machine. Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Mega Man ZX characters